


you're as safe as a mountain but know that i am dynamite

by staylucky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Even, Dom/sub, Evak Smut, Hair Pulling, Insecure!Isak, Isak is a spoilt baby, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Polyamory, Rimming, Roleplay (kind of), Rough Sex, Slight Choking, Threesome, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staylucky/pseuds/staylucky
Summary: Even and Isak are boyfriends in love, feat. Penetrator Chris. Isak is pretty, and they all want to play.





	you're as safe as a mountain but know that i am dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> 7k+ words of kink and smut... cool.
> 
> Title from 'Dynamite' by Sigrid.
> 
> The summary is it, basically. I wrote porn with feelings. It's Even/Isak/Chris, as you can see. Isak dresses up for them. I originally wrote this for Elly but it turned out to be so goddamn long and less of a headcanon, more of a smutty one-shot, so, here ya go.
> 
> You can still find me on twitter @skamdalized to prompt me or talk to me okayyyyy SMUT viofjgiojgdfgdkgj

 Isak knows if he was to relay the evening to Jonas and the boys they’d assume it was Chris who suggested it. Perhaps they’d be surprised to know it was Even, who, after a particularly rigorous session (when Isak had to beg them to hurry up and finish because he couldn’t take anymore) was lying above Isak as Isak snuggled inbetween Chris’s legs, playing with Isak’s curls, as he suggested it.

“There’s something I want to try,” Even had said, voice cracked from the two-hour sex marathon, the other two boys waiting in silence, “I want you to dress you up for us.”

“Dress up?” Isak asked. He thought of those cheap, plastic outfits he’s seen in fancy dress shops and was temporarily worried about the idea of roleplay. He and Even could act something out but Chris would be hopeless, breaking character in seconds, which would make Isak start to laugh and Even irritated.

“I think,” Even said, taking a drag of the cigarette Chris passed him, “it would be hot if you dressed like a whore.”

“What the fuck, Even, I’m getting hard again,” Chris whined at that.

Isak rubbed his face over Chris’s stomach, still comfortable there, hand on Even’s chest and tickling down his stomach too.

“A whore?”

“Mmm,” Even confirmed, “stockings, suspenders, hot little lingerie dress, heels…”

“Seriously, I’m hard,” Chris interrupted, and, sure enough, Isak could feel his hardening cock against him. He reached up and placed his hand over Chris’s mouth.

“Just dress up? Not role play?”

“Chris couldn’t keep up with roleplay,” Even said, echoing Isak’s private concerns, and Chris complained about that into Isak’s palm but all three of them knew it was true.

“Yeah,” Even said, making eye contact with Isak, offering him the last of the cigarette which Isak refused, “what do you think, baby?”

“Yes,” Isak said immediately, excited, and Even sealed it with a kiss.

So, yes, Jonas and the boys always assumed it was Chris who be the freakiest one in their shared relationship but Isak knew better. He didn’t mind their assumptions, and Chris certainly had his kinks, but Even was the one who knew how to get things out of Isak that Isak had never even thought about before. Even pushed his boundaries constantly whilst simultaneously knowing what was too much and Isak felt, for the first time in his life, that he was lucky.

*

They went shopping in preparation (because none of them had suspenders or stockings hanging around) which was both embarrassing and hilarious. Even had stood eyeing up stockings, taking them off the rail and looking at the material, calling Chris over to see what he preferred as Isak meandered through the shop. He was letting them choose what they wanted to see him in, trusting them both entirely. He managed to get a bit lost, ending up stumbling into the cosmetics section when he had an idea, pleased with himself.

Chris rang, wondering where he was when he told them and they came to find him.

“And these?” Isak asked wryly, holding the makeup in his hands. Even looked at him like Isak had surprised him, just when Even thought there was nothing left to know about Isak. Chris had smiled, shaking his head, muttering something about Isak giving him boners in public places. Isak handed the cosmetics to Even, Even paying for the treats before they went for a walk, ending the afternoon with hot chocolate.

Isak enjoyed the electric buzz, the undercurrent of excitement than ran between them all as Isak’s panties and makeup knocked together in a bag in Even’s hands.

*

Isak and Even’s apartment is small and cosy, including their bathroom, which makes the fact that Isak and Chris are in the bath together all that more illogical. Isak is trying not to lose it entirely, right leg up, ankle on Chris’s shoulder, as Chris shaves his leg. He laughs at Chris, all curled up in the tiny bath, as he focuses, wanting to get it right. Chris had suggested he wax his legs but Isak refused so that’s how he’s found himself here, Chris on his second razor, carefully taking away the fine blonde hair from Isak’s body.

It was Isak’s suggestion, wanting his legs smooth and soft for the stockings, and both his boys agreed to it.

“Do either of you want anything? Beer, tea?” Even calls from the kitchen table, working, and Chris requests beer.

“You’re not having beer when you’ve got a razor blade on Isak’s skin,” Even complains, and Chris rolls his eyes at Isak, Isak stifling a giggle.

“Why did you ask then?!”

“You can have a small glass of it,” Even compromises, Chris shaking his head fondly at how far Even takes his daddy role, throwing away the razor as he finishes the last strip of Isak’s right leg. Isak admires his work, how smooth his leg looks and lets Chris handle his left leg, tearing open the packet for a new razor.

“Can I have a beer?” Isak asks, and Even comes in with a full can for Isak and a stupidly small glass of beer for Chris, clinking the glass down on the side of the bath and handing the can to Isak.

“There you go, baby,” Even says, kissing his forehead, “how we getting on?”

“Good,” Chris nods, starting at Isak’s ankle, “his right leg is finished.”

Isak lifts it slightly for Even to check, and Even runs his hand down Isak’s calf appreciatively.

“Good job, Chris,” he praises, “I’ll be out there if you need anything,” kissing Isak quickly before he leaves.

Isak takes a big gulp of his beer, before passing it over, wanting to share it with Chris. Chris raises his eyebrows and quietly allows Isak to tip some into his mouth, swallowing the delicious fizz. He grins, leaning in, razor blade put aside for a moment and Isak reaches for a kiss that Chris rudely withholds from him.

“You’re a naughty boy,” Chris whispers, and Isak nods, Chris kissing him softly before leaning back and relocating the razor, still too focused on his task to let Isak distract him.

Isak wants to divert Chris’s attention more, see if he can tempt Chris into putting the razor down and using his hands for other purposes, but he also wants to see the finished product of his baby smooth legs ready for tomorrow. Chris has been impeccable, shaving him with total care and Isak knew he would, knows Chris is soft for him, plus Even wouldn’t allow Chris so many privileges with Isak if he didn’t trust him.

People who knew them previously, past acquaintances and disco friends of old, may think there must be some strange, wild reason for their relationship but the truth is it was something that just happened, softly, without dramatics or chaos. Isak and Even were happy, it was enough, and it wasn’t until Isak bumped into Chris as a party after he graduated and they got talking. He mentioned it to Even, who seemed to know what Isak’s feelings meant despite the fact Isak said very little. Isak hadn’t thought anything more of it until he came home one day to Even and Chris in the apartment, half a bottle of wine down and they all ended up drinking, and chatting, until Even patted his lap for Isak to come and sit on, Isak doing so, shy. Even kissed him, and Isak kissed him back, startled when he felt Chris at his back, hands at his hips as he experimentally kissed Isak’s neck.

From that night onwards, Chris has been a regular feature. Isak knows it’s him, Isak, who binds the three of them together and everyone is happy with that. He knows Even likes Chris but is always subtly checking him, checking his behaviour with Isak, and he knows Chris enjoys Even, but sometimes finds him stifling. They’ve had the conversation about exclusivity and Chris had said he doesn’t want to sleep with others, just them, but neither Isak nor Even had imposed that on him.

Isak, being the focus, revels in the attention. He loves them both, in different ways. Even is his home, the one he needs, and Chris makes him feel free, light. They complement each other, similar in ways, different in others, and Isak knows he is blessed to have them. He was afraid that Even thought he wasn’t enough, that Isak needed more, but he never did. It was Even who saw the benefits of another, who introduced it to Chris and then Isak, with both their blessings.

Isak is spoilt, he knows he is, and he loves it.

*

The preparation done, they pencilled in an evening, agreeing Isak would be left alone to get himself ready and Even and Chris would arrive together at the apartment.

Isak’s excited all day. Sana eyes him suspiciously, wondering what’s brought on his happy mood, and Jonas is equally freaked out by it.

“He’s getting laid,” Mahdi says as they all sit and enjoy lunch together, “that’s all it is.”

“So? I’m getting laid. I’m not walking around grinning like an idiot. He told me I look _nice_ , today, for God’s sake,” Jonas says, exasperated.

“He’s getting super laid,” Mahdi explained, “double dicked down.”

Jonas’s face twists, grossed out, and Isak laughs.

“Two dicks? In your ass?” Magnus asks, looking seriously concerned, and Jonas groans aloud, making Mahdi and Isak laugh even more.

“Yeah, two big dicks in my ass,” Isak says, winding Magnus up, “you’ve got to try it Magnus.”

“How?” Magnus asks, “Isak, you don’t have to do that. That’s awful. I’m going to tell Even this is not ok.”

All of them flop around laughing at that. The idea of Magnus confronting Isak’s boyfriend - a guy who once left work to come to school because he heard Isak got a splinter from the shitty tables in his Maths room and was moaning about it, just to stand there and pick it out slowly and carefully before he returned to work - about potentially cajoling Isak into double penetration was too much.

“It’s not funny,” Magnus says, still concerned. Isak takes pity on him, patting his knee.

“I’m absolutely fine, Mags,” Isak smiles, “we are having a night in tonight, yes, but you don’t need to worry about it.”

“See? Getting super laid,” Mahdi says simply, stuffing the last of his lunch into his mouth.

Isak couldn’t concentrate much, almost running home, shoving his school backpack in the corridor, taking a shower, before he starts the routine he’d been imagining all day at school. He washes and dries his hair, wanting it soft and bouncy, and decides to put on his makeup first. He’s only applied fun makeup before; neon colours for parties and the like. Even bought him some brushes and he squeezes the foundation onto one before sweeping it over his cheeks, forehead, the way he has seen girls do. There’s a pink sponge in the mix, which he dabs over his skin, and that seems to set it nicely. He moves to blusher, and uses a small brush to add the slightest bit of pink to his cheeks; he doesn’t want to overdo it but he wants to look different. There’s a black pencil, eyeliner, and he applies it to the rim of his eyes, smoothing it over with his finger, before tackling mascara. He’s careful, not wanting to get it everywhere, having seen Eva have disasters with it. There’s one thing left to apply which is red lipstick. Isak isn’t sure if this is going to be the cherry on top and make him look like the perfect, pretty whore he wants to look like or if he’s going to look stupid. He dabs it on carefully at first, bringing his lips together to smooth it over, adding small touches of it, not wanting anything too drastic.

He finds his phone and takes a few selfies, angling his face just so. He’s tempted to send them but he doesn’t, wanting the boys to see him, together, in the flesh. He smiles down at the photos, pleased with them, and he looks back at himself in the mirror, satisfied.

He finds the clothes, easing his legs into the stockings, the feeling of smooth and silk lovely on his legs before finding the lacy black panties. His cock is snug inside them, they’re a good fit, his asscheeks cupped by them, and he admires the view in the mirror, quite happy. He isn’t too sure of the suspender belt but he puts it on, clipping it into the top of his stockings. Even and Chris picked a white silk lingerie nightie, the thin straps on his small shoulders, it just covering his crotch, skimming the top of his thighs nicely. He goes back to the small mirror and tries to look at himself in it, it not being a full-length mirror, but he’s happy with what he sees. The only thing left are the black stiletto heels. It was a task finding his size but Even managed it. Isak’s thankful he’s just going to be on his knees or his back and not have to walk around in them, sure he’d end up breaking an ankle. He remembers the sweet perfume Chris wanted him to wear, and he finds it at the bottom of the bag of goodies, spraying it over his neck and wrists.

He’s ready.

He texts the boys and sits on the edge of bed, changing his pose before deciding on crossed legs, leaning back, his body weight supported by his hands. His excitement is turning to nerves, thoughts like _is the makeup too much?_ and _my thighs are too big for stockings like this_ creep in, old insecurities that he thought Even and Chris had kissed out of him suddenly hot and overwhelming.

He hears the door unlock, hearing chatter, laughter, and he suddenly freaks out.

“I’ve changed my mind!” he yells, “don’t come in.”

The talking stops and Isak looks around for something to cover himself with, ending up just bringing the duvet around him, burying his body inside it. He feels ridiculous, irrationally angry with Even for even suggesting this.

“Isak?” He hears Even ask, and despite his specific request for them not to come in, he sees the door being opened. He turns around quickly, shuffling with the weight of the duvet, so they can’t see him, only his head, as he pulls the bed cover tighter.

“I said don’t come in, Even,” Isak reprimands him.

“You’re upset, baby, I want to know what upset you,” Even says, Chris reaching over for Isak and Isak shakes him off.

“I feel stupid,” Isak murmurs, head down, not wanting them to see his makeup, hoping his curls fall over the majority of his face.

“Issy, I thought you wanted this?” Even asks, sitting down on the bed, “you don’t need to be ashamed.”

“It isn’t you in mascara and heels, Even,” Isak accuses, “it’s fine for you.”

“I bet you look so fucking hot,” Chris says, and Isak wonders if Even has just narrowed his eyes at him as a warning, because he adds, “but, uh, yeah, don’t worry, baby. Haven’t you been excited?”

Isak had been, of course, all day, he’d been excited. He feels weak, foolish, for letting the voices in his head prevent him from having this, something he’d wanted as soon as Even described it. Isak feels one of them, or perhaps it’s both, stroking down his back, before Even comes to his side, kissing the top of his ear.

“Isak?” he asks, taking Isak by the chin, “wow, look at you,” he says softly, “my beautiful boy.”

Isak swallows the lump in his throat, wanting to believe Even. He knows he’s childish like this, needing praise and compliments, but Even’s words and the way he looks at Isak reassure him.

“Can I see you?” Chris asks, hunger evident in his voice, and Isak feels his anxiety melt, Even making it all start to disappear. He shyly looks the opposite way, towards Chris.

“Isak,” Chris groans, starting to grin, “you look like all of my wet dreams come true.”

“Gross,” Isak mutters, Even smiling as he kisses Isak’s cheek again, tickling under his chin to make Isak raise his head high.

“You look so hot,” Chris tells him, and Isak lets them peel away the duvet, his grip loosening, before Even stands up, looking down at his attire. Isak blushes, feeling so open like this, and when he looks over at Chris he can see the tell-tale sign of a bulge in his jeans. His attention is brought back to Even, gasping as Even spread his legs, moving his little nightie up so he can see Isak’s lacy panties, his body limp as Even takes a leg, running his hands down Isak’s leg he looks at his boy in stockings and heels.

Even doesn’t have to speak, Isak can tell he’s entranced by what he sees as he moves in to kiss him, deep and unforgiving, tongue in Isak’s mouth before he pulls back, red smeared over his mouth.

“You messed up my lipstick,” Isak murmurs, dazed from the intensity of the kiss and Even goes to fetch it, coming back, drawing on more, Isak’s lips open and wet as Even carefully reapplies the deep red.

Chris is taking his shirt off, Isak forced to remain rigid and in place as he watches before he can see Even doing the same. He hates it when they do this; stand or sit in opposite places because Isak wants to see them both, knowing they like to wind him up, make him crazy with lust. He decides to look at Chris but he reaches out so he can touch Even, clumsy fingers making their way to Even’s crotch, wanting his dick out, unzipping him awkwardly until Even removes his fingers and does it himself.

“What shall we do with this pretty whore, Even?” Chris asks, reaching out to stroke Isak’s made up face, Even pulling on one of the silky straps of Isak’s lingerie.

“I think he should get up and give us a little twirl,” Even says, “you can take this off now, baby,” he instructs, tugging at the tiny dress.

Isak moves, still slightly wobbly in heels, beginning to remove the silky white night dress. Even helps him ease it off his arms and he starts to walk, still a little nervous, away from them, before turning around slowly, walking back, foot in front of the other, concentrating on not falling. He looks at them, Even smiling at Isak knowingly, like he knew this fantasy would look even better in real life, and Chris is openly jerking his dick, eyes all over Isak like he doesn’t know where to rest them.

“Turn around,” Even orders. Isak does, letting them take in the obscene view of Isak’s ass clad in the tight lacy knickers. They come closer, Even at his side as he feels the panties, fingers underneath them and his nails tease over Isak’s asscheeks. Chris makes him gasp as he bites, then kisses, his ass, Isak whimpering as Even pulls the panties up so they’re wedged in-between his cheeks, Even spreading his ass open. He thinks it’s Chris who starts to tease his hole because both his asscheeks are still held in a tight grip, but Even’s fingers are so long it could be him. Isak moans, pushing back, wanting one of them inside him, but they tease, and don’t allow it.

“Pretty whore with a perfect, pink hole,” Even comments, “you like cock in your ass, pretty baby?”

Isak would fall over if it weren’t for Even’s strong grip, melting at the filthy words leaving his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Please, please,” Isak begs, never one for self-restraint, “can I have it?”

“Not just yet,” Even tells him, and Isak has to stand there, mewling, as they play with his ass, kneading his cheeks and teasing over his hole.

“I want his mouth,” Chris says, Isak blushing as he realises Chris is directly under his ass, probably looking up at his asshole. Even lets go of his cheeks, hands steading Isak’s hips instead as he says directly into Isak’s ear, “get on your knees.”

Isak moves unsteadily, knowing one of them would catch him if he really did fall, dizzy from lust rather than uncomfortable, sinking down onto his knees. Chris moves and gets a pillow which makes Isak smile. Chris can be surprisingly thoughtful. He hands it over to Isak as both he and Even move, getting naked, and Isak sets the pillow down before shuffling onto it.

“Here,” Chris grunts, his thick cock in front of Isak’s mouth and Isak surges forward, desperate, immediately taking Chris’s cock to the back of his throat. He’s good at this, he knows it, and he likes to show off. He knows Even’s more experienced than him but there’s something about making Chris’s eyes roll into the back of his head from a blowjob because he knows Chris has fucked around way more than Isak or Even ever have. Isak may have next to nothing in terms of how many people he’s fooled around with, but he and Even have experimented so much during their relationship he never feels inadequate or like his inexperience is an issue. Isak’s always loved the feel of Even’s dick in his mouth, the way it smells and tastes and the feel of it stretching him out and it’s no different with Chris.

“Come on, baby, take it deep for me,” Chris encourages, Isak taking it deeply, moaning unhappily at the suggestion he isn’t, Chris grunting, “deeper, then, take it _deeper_ ,” a hand at the back of Isak’s neck. He can’t see Even, just feel him, those longer fingers in Isak’s hair as he lightly, experimentally, pushes Isak further down on Chris’s dick. It isn’t hard for Isak to take Chris’s cock; a nice, average length, but thick, it’s easier to take it all down his throat than it is taking Even’s, but he likes to pander to Chris’s ego anyway.

He gasps as he’s pulled off by Even, shuffling round, mouth wet from his own spit and Chris’s precum, immediately taking half of Even’s cock before he challenges himself to take more.

“Good boy,” Even says, and Isak sucks noisily, pulling off before going all the way back down, slowing down as he tries to take the last few inches without gagging.

“You can do it,” Chris says, angling his dick so it traces the back of Isak’s neck, “take it all.”

Isak gags a little, and Even stills, always ready to let Isak go whenever he needs to, but Isak is determined, moving carefully until he’s finally got his nose against Even’s stomach, Even’s cock inside fully. Even pats his head, impressed, before starting to gently fuck his face. Isak can’t suck much like this, when he deepthroats, but he doesn’t mind, knowing how proud it makes them when he takes their cocks so deeply like this.

“Let’s give this little whore a challenge,” Chris suggests, pulling him away from Even’s dick, “two cocks in his mouth.”

They’ve done it before, and of course, Isak can’t deepthroat them both but it’s still hot, forcing Isak to work hard. Even smiles smugly, Chris moving from Isak’s back to his front.

“Look up, baby, keep those eyes on us,” Even says, so Isak does, tries, gasping for air before he goes back to their dicks. He licks, sucking the heads of them at first and they let him do that before Chris gets impatient and starts to move in deeper, closely followed by Even. He gets them in about half way each before it’s too much, sucking them, rolling his tongue around. He’s happier with the boys directing his movements, happy when Even hooks a finger inside his mouth to move their cocks slightly, drool escaping Isak’s mouth, dripping down his chin.

“Suck,” Chris grunts, Isak continuing to do so, eyes closing shut as he gets lost in the feeling, the moment. He feels Even tap his eyelids gently and he remembers he’s supposed to be looking at them, quickly opening his eyes to see their handsome, hungry faces.

“Good boy, good little slut,” Even says, Isak whining, his cock twitching at the words, before Even pulls his dick out leaving Chris inside Isak. Isak makes the most of that, his mouth sore, but he can tightly suck Chris’s cock without Even’s big dick in the way and he does, Chris having to grab the base of his dick and hold, not wanting to blow his load just yet.

“What do you want, baby?” Even asks, loving hearing Isak verbalise his needs, Chris steading Isak by his chin before he forces his cock out of Isak’s powerful grip.

“Tell us what you want,” Chris reaffirms, tapping his dick on Isak’s lips.

“My knees are sore,” Isak admits, and Even gives him a hand, Isak accepting it, Chris helping him up before he flops back onto the bed.

“I know what our pretty whore wants,” Chris smirks, unclipping the suspender ties, yanking down the belt and Isak’s panties, “he wants his ass eaten.”

Isak gasps at just the suggestion of it. He’s weak for either of their tongues on his asshole, fingering him as they eat him out and get him wet and open, ready for their cocks. Even nods his consent, Chris ridding Isak of the items he’s started to take off, leaving Isak in his stockings, heels and makeup. He must look debauched, a mess, as they’ve tugged on his hair and smeared his lipstick, his eyes wet from the occasional gagging which must have affected his eyeliner, mascara. Chris grabs his hips, encouraging him to turn over.

He moans when Chris opens his asscheeks, wasting no time as he starts to play with Isak’s hole, experimenting with his finger as he starts to loosen Isak up. Isak is on his elbows, feet dangling off the bed, heels still on.

“He should wear heels in the bedroom all the time,” Chris is saying to Even, “look how hot this is.”

Isak stretches his legs more, showing them off, which earns him a playful slap on the ass from Chris.

“Slut,” Chris says softly, and Isak smiles, biting his lip as he looks at Even who is stood, watching them, jerking off slowly.

“Great idea, Even,” Chris mutters, “inspired.”

“I know,” Even grins, “get on with it, pretty boy,” he says, both Chris and Isak looking up at him, and Even points at Chris. Isak preens, ready, excited. His boys are excellent at this, Isak squealing as he feels the first lick against his hole, Chris always starting slow and building up. Even is all in, immediate, sloppy and starving, but Chris works up to it. Isak has no preference, just loving that they love doing it, staring up at Even who comes over, kneeling so they can rub their noses against each other. Even loves to feel, to hear, Isak come undone, so close to him, the sound of Chris’s tongue and mouth suckling on Isak’s rim filling the room before Isak and Even begin to kiss.

“Everything’s good?” Even checks in, nudging Isak’s lips with his nose as he breaks away from the kiss, Isak nodding, moaning as Chris’s tongue dips inside quickly, “yes,” he pants at Even.

“You’re being perfect,” Even says, kissing his mouth again, “you look so good.”

“Ah, thank – you- ” Isak stutters, head dropping down as Chris works in a finger alongside his tongue, before he takes the finger out and massages Isak’s ass with his hands, tongue in and against Isak’s asshole, a steady, fulfilling rhythm making Isak shake.

Even lifts Isak’s head, guiding his lips to his balls, Isak panting gently as he licks them, Even jerking his dick and stroking back Isak’s hair, letting Isak dictate his speed. Isak jerks forward occasionally, when Chris is particularly rough or his hits his prostate with his finger, and Even keeps a slow and steady movement on his cock as Isak laps at his balls.

“Ok, you,” Chris says, pulling up, sighing with effort and wiping his mouth with Isak’s panties, “you ready for the ride of your life?”

Isak groans, smiling, at Chris’s cheesiness.

“He a cheap whore or an expensive one?” Chris asks Even, who licks his lips, answering “what do you think?”

Isak gasps as he feels Chris open his hole with his fingers, stretching him further, and Even leaves, presumably to fetch lube which Isak soon feels on his rim, on the fingers that are getting him ready for dick. Isak clenches around Chris’s fingers, heart beating fast, and he feels Chris’s hand run down one of his stocking-clad thighs. Even must be there, too, because Chris is holding his hips now as he lines his cock up, but there’s two hands gently stroking his right thigh, like they’re amazed by what they’re seeing, touching.

Isak cries out as Chris’s cock demands entrance inside, taking Chris, groaning as the now very familiar stretch takes over, Chris gripping him tightly. Even lies down, taking Isak’s heated face into one of his hands as Isak rests his cheek on Even’s palm, gasping as Chris finally bottoms out.

“Beautiful,” Even whispers, and Isak could say the same for Even; he’s pink, mouth open, and when Isak directs his eyes downwards he can see Even’s hard, leaking dick, but he’s too far gone to touch it, still focused on taking Chris. Chris reaches up to touch Isak’s hair, a hand down his back, before he starts to thrust, taking Isak, Even watching.

“Faster,” Even instructs, and Chris picks up. Isak didn’t think Chris would be one for taking orders, especially on how he fucks, but Chris knows Isak ultimately belongs to Even, not him, and Even knows what Isak needs. Even’s right, and Isak moans long and loud as Chris starts to fuck him, Even curling his fingers around Isak’s cock.

“Pretty little slut,” Chris grunts, balls slapping against Isak’s, Even still teasing Isak’s dick with his long, elegant fingers. Isak knows Chris is close and he wants it, want to feel Chris fill him when he stills, shaking as he holds Isak’s hips to his.

“Know you love this,” Chris pants, “know you need to feel me come in this ass,” he says, and Isak knows he’s got that attractive, smug grin on his face. Isak’s heels dangle off his feet with the ferocity of Chris’s thrusts. Even looks captivated by watching them, not wanting to join in, just seeing his boy take it like this enough for him, Isak’s face, buttery soft skin, in Even’s hand as Even strokes his face.

“Beg for it,” Chris says, and Isak groans, Even moving down to put his heels back on properly as they’re dangerously close to falling off, Isak whimpering softly, “please, Chris.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, come inside me,” Isak begs breathlessly, and Chris begins to thrust again, fucking him hard and fast as he races towards his orgasm, Chris slapping his ass hard and making Isak cry out as he lets out a high-pitched moan, coming deep inside Isak, shaking as he does, slowing down with slight, gentle thrusts as he finishes. He pulls out of Isak, letting Isak collapse properly and Even takes away his hand to let Isak have a moment to himself to recover. Isak eventually moves over, so he’s on his back, and he looks up at Chris who chucks himself against the pillows, lighting a cigarette.

“Nice,” he winks at Isak, grinning, who laughs, trying to reach to squat at him but failing.

“You’ll get a tip for that tight little ass,” Chris says, Isak stretching, and Even comes back into the room with water for them.

“Here, baby,” he says, Isak sitting up to let Even give him the water before Even puts it back down.

“Thirsty work being a whore,” Chris says, taking a long drag of his cigarette, and Even snorts at that. Isak feels guilty, like he’s spent too much time with Chris, even though he knows Even doesn’t see it like that and if he was ever feeling jealous, Isak knows Even would soon make it clear. He kisses Even and moans as Even continues to jerk him off, breaking away to grab the lube before he squirts it back on his hands, using it to lube Isak’s dick, making Even’s movements on his cock faster, the sound of wet skin meeting skin loud in the bedroom.

“Daddy,” Isak gasps, Even forcing him to lean back as he traces under Isak’s balls, to his leaking, open hole. Isak usually uses Even’s favourite nickname very deliberately, when he wants something, it doesn’t often escape his mouth without much thinking, but that’s the case today as Even tenderly fingers him.

“Hot,” Chris mutters, watching, Even kissing Isak’s pink forehead, “want to see you ride me, Isak.”

Isak nods, would agree to anything, Chris putting out the cigarette, settling in to watch. Isak moves, going to angle him over Even’s dick when he looks at his heels sadly.

“These will dig into my ass,” he complains, not wanting them to take them off, loving the way both boys eye his legs and ankles while he’s wearing them. Chris lunges forward to grab them off, throwing them away, Isak settling so that he’s perched above Even’s stomach. He’s shy once again, hair falling down his face as Even looks over his body, large hands squeezing bony shoulders and skimming his arms, waist, hips.

“You ready for another?” Even asks, and Isak nods, pressing his ass back into Even’s cock. He loves this position, Even looking over at Chris for his help, Chris moving. Isak watches as Even’s teeth bite down on his lower lip, knowing Chris’s hands are on Even’s cock, adding a little more lube even though Isak is nice and open. Isak feels a rush of warmth, knowing how careful they are with him, and then Chris’s hand is on his right hip, bringing him back. Isak arches into it, feeling the pleasant stretch of Even going into him, as he sinks down, not rushing, just feeling the welcome burn of Even’s dick. He looks down at Even once he’s sunk down fully, and he can feel each inch inside him, Even gripping his waist tightly.

“Isak,” Even hums, looking up at Isak, amazed, and Isak begins to rolls his hips. He used to be embarrassed, like this, knowing Even can see everything: as his hips and ass filled out he felt ashamed when Even had more flesh to cling onto but after a particularly honest evening, where Isak had got upset, embarrassed about his body, Chris and Even had worshipped it, telling him how much they adore it, he’s embraced the way his ass fills his jeans and his thighs stretch them out.

Isak is lost in his memories, brought back the present when Even thrusts up, Isak looking down to see him staring. Even feels no embarrassment, can maintain eye contact even when his cock is lodged up Isak’s ass, practically pushing against his stomach, his hand around Isak’s throat as he pounds into him. Isak’s had to get used to it, knowing he wants to see but afraid he’ll go blind from looking, from being so exposed.

“Please, more,” Isak begs, even though he’s the one setting the rhythm here, and he speeds up, ass slapping down on Even’s thighs as he rides Even’s cock. He whimpers when he feels Chris hook a fingertip in his ass, loving the way Even’s mouth is hanging open, finally something making Even’s flutter shut, the feel of Isak tight around him and Chris’s finger against his shaft enough. He briefly remembers Mahdi’s words, about getting double dicked down, and he lets a small, breathless giggle escape him.

“Something funny, whore?” Chris asks, now pressed against his back, and Isak gasps, stilling his rocking on Even’s cock. Chris wraps a hand around Isak’s dick, pumping it tightly, as Isak makes small, soft movements, Even licking the corners of his mouth.

“Nothing, sir,” Isak mocks, winking down at Even who falls into a big grin, Chris biting Isak’s jaw at his insolence, knowing Isak is mocking him.

Isak feels Even angle inside him and it brings out a moan, his own cock rock hard as Even presses against his sweet spot, Even uncurling Chris’s fingers from Isak’s dick and starting to lift Isak off him.

“Wha – no!”, Isak begs, confused, when Even throws him down, rolling him over so he’s on his back and lifting his ankles, lining his cock up so he can take Isak the same way Chris did.

“Get his shoes,” Even says hoarsely, Chris doing so, easing them onto Isak’s feet as Even sinks into his ass, Isak groaning, happy to be full again, his panic disappearing once he feels Even’s cock back inside him. He’s shaking with want as Even places his hand around his throat, eyes wide as he bears down, his grip somewhere between tight and loose as he starts to ram into Isak, Isak gone, the feeling of Even’s hand around his throat, Chris gripping his wrists and keeping them down, and Even’s cock stretching him out enough. He sobs, moaning, each time Even fucks against his prostate and he’s close, so close. He knows they love it when he comes like this, from his ass alone, and Isak’s so sensitive, it’s easy for him to come, especially when Even relentlessly hits his prostate.

“Daddy, I can’t -,” Isak pleads, almost overwhelmed but not quite, tears in his eyes as Even speeds up and tightens his grip. Isak cries out loudly, always so noisy, whatever slither of control he has bust, coming in his panties, the panties just shoved to the side for Even to fuck him, but still on. He whimpers, sensitive, and is almost thankful when Even pulls his cock out, giving him some recovery time, letting him whimper and shake as his orgasm claims him.

“Good boy,” Even whispers, starting to pull his panties down, and Chris kisses Isak’s forehead, letting Isak pant, whimper against him. Isak is snuggly after he comes, wanting kisses, and Chris is there, tilting Isak’s chin and softly kissing him as Even throws the panties off the bed.

“Facial?” Chris asks Even, Isak whimpering at the suggestion, Even nodding, beckoning Isak to move onto his knees, on the floor. Isak is still shaky, Even taking his arm gently and helping him up. They’re slow, careful, allowing Isak time to adjust until his knees are back on the comfortable pillow he used earlier.

“Wait,” Chris grunts, stumbling over to the small desk, grabbing the lipstick, “here.”

Isak lets Chris move him by his chin, up, watching as the older boy draws his red lips back on. Even is jerking his dick next to them, his cock shiny and wet from the lube. Isak really wants to taste Even, feel his dick once again at the back of his throat. They make eye contact, and Even shakes his head, making Isak blush that the fact he needs a cock in his throat constantly is clearly evident, at least to Even.

“Perfect,” Chris grins, throwing it away, jerking his hardening dick, always ready for round two. Even comes in a little closer, Isak perched daintily on the pillow as he looks up at them, knowing they’ll want his eyes open and he trusts their aim, or at least he trusts they won’t deliberately get jizz in his eyes. Even reaches down, pulling Isak’s mouth open with his thumb, and tugging out his tongue which is dry from the panting and exertion.

“Like that,” Even says, eyes dark, delicious looking pre-cum collected on the head of his cock, “keep your mouth open and your tongue out.”

“Shit,” Chris moans, racing to the finishing line again, “fucking little whore,” he growls, fisting his dick almost angrily, Isak reaching down and under to play with his own dripping, open hole and at that he feels the first splash of spunk on his face. It’s Chris, till sensitive from his first orgasm, yelping softly as he aims his jizz at Isak’s cheek, unsteady on his feet. Even takes over once Chris has finished, standing directly in front of Isak. Isak can’t help himself, can’t help but gasp as he watches Even’s cock in his hands, forever mesmerised by it; he’s still not quite sure how Even gets it inside him.

“You want daddy to come on your pretty little face, sweetheart?” Even mutters, out of breath, Isak nodding, feeling Chris’s gloopy spunk drip down his cheek. Even grabs his hair, speeding up, Isak watching as his body tenses and his face crumples, finally coming in copious streaks, hitting Isak’s forehead, his nose, and mouth.

Even lets go of his hair, softening it back down, patting his scalp, gasping for breath. Isak takes the chance while he’s got it, moving forward slightly to lick the tip of Even’s softening cock, making Even whimper.

“Isak!” he laughs, moaning, “Jesus Christ.”

Isak can’t help it, he loves the taste of Even, could keep Even in his mouth all day, giving Even one last lick, complete with a sultry blink, before letting him go.

Isak flicks his tongue upwards and tastes Even’s spunk, or maybe it’s Chris’s, he can’t say for sure, wiping a finger across the splash of it over his nose and cheek, scooping it up and sucking, interrupted by Even.

“Come here, baby,” Even requests. Isak twists around, helping himself to his feet with the edge of the bed, both boys lying on it. Chris grabs the ever-diminishing pack of baby wipes and reaches to clean Isak’s face, murmuring sadly about wiping off his makeup but as Isak’s covered in streaks of come so the makeup is sacrificed in the name of decency.

They’re comfortable in quietness, Isak silently requesting his phone which is handed to him by Even, lying on Even’s stomach, legs over Chris’s, the heels still in place.

“I liked dressing up,” Isak eventually says, letting his phone drop to his stomach, “I want to do it properly.”

“How, baby?”

“I mean, the roleplay. I want to pretend that I am a whore and you have to pay me,” Isak confesses, feeling his cheeks heat up but knowing he can say anything to them in the comfort of their home.

“I’m not paying for it when you give it up so easily for free,” Chris teases, hand tracing circles into Isak’s spread thighs, Isak pinching him, enough to make him wince but laugh too.

“Yeah, we can play,” Even assures Isak, big hand stroking away his curls and checking his temperature, making sure he’s not over heated, “whatever you want, baby, you just have to tell us.”

Isak nods at that, kissing the back of Even’s hand.

Isak’s spoilt, he knows he is, and he _loves_ it.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: rough sex, name calling, hair pulling, crossdressing, barebacking, unsafe sex, daddy kink, slight choking, deepthroating, rimming (see tags, basically).


End file.
